1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to photographic cameras, and is directed more particularly to a lens cover assembly for a folding camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Folding cameras are well known. Such cameras conventionally include a main frame assembly and a lens assembly pivotally connected to the main frame assembly. The lens assembly is movable between a closed position in which the lens assembly is wholly or partly disposed in the main frame assembly, and an open position in which the lens assembly upstands from the main frame assembly. The lens assembly supports a camera lens and shutter mechanism and includes a bellows assembly, or the like, forming an exposure chamber. Typically, the lens is uncovered at all times, when the camera is in the open position for use and also when the camera is closed.
In some folding cameras, the lens assembly is provided with a lens cover, usually pivotally mounted on the lens assembly and manually movable between positions completely covering the lens and completely removed from the lens. Alternatively, the lens cover may be a simple screw-on or snap-on type of discrete cover.
While it has been found preferable to provide shielding for the lens, in practice when a lens cover is provided, an operator often neglects to remove the lens cover and starts a photographic exercise without realizing that the lens is covered.
Accordingly, there is a need for a cover assembly which automatically covers the lens when the lens assembly, and therefore the lens, is housed in the main frame assembly, and will automatically uncover the lens when the lens assembly is raised to an xe2x80x9copenxe2x80x9d position, upstanding from the main frame assembly, in anticipation of use of the camera.
An object of the invention is, therefore, to provide a lens cover assembly for a folding camera, the lens cover assembly being operative to automatically cover the lens when the camera is disposed in a closed condition and to uncover the lens when the camera is disposed in an open condition.
With the above and other objects in view, as will hereinafter appear, a feature of the present invention is the provision of a lens cover assembly for a folding camera having a main frame assembly and a lens assembly pivotally mounted on the main frame assembly and movable between a closed position in which the lens assembly is disposed at least in part within the main frame assembly and an open position in which the lens assembly upstands from the main frame assembly, the lens assembly having a lens therein. The lens cover assembly comprises a lens cover member pivotally mounted on the lens assembly and movable between a first position in which the lens cover member completely covers the lens, and a second position in which the lens cover member is removed from the lens. The lens cover assembly further comprises a mechanical linkage which interconnects the main frame assembly and the lens cover member and is operative, upon moving the lens assembly from the closed position to the open position, to move the lens cover member to the second position, and further operative, upon moving the lens assembly from the open position to the closed position, to move the lens cover member to the first position.
In accordance with a further feature of the invention, there is provided a lens cover assembly for a folding camera having a main frame assembly and a lens assembly pivotally mounted on the main frame assembly and movable thereon between a closed position in which the lens assembly is disposed at least in part in the main frame assembly and an open position in which the lens assembly upstands from the main frame assembly, the lens assembly having a lens therein. The lens cover assembly includes a lens cover member mounted on the lens assembly and movable between a first position in which the lens cover member completely covers the lens, and a second position in which the lens cover member is removed from the lens. The lens cover assembly further includes a lens cover member moving means disposed at least in part on the lens assembly and at least in part on the main frame assembly and operative, upon moving the lens assembly from the closed position to the open position, to move the lens cover member from the first position to the second position, and operative, upon moving the lens assembly from the open position to the closed position, to move the lens cover member from the second position to the first position.
The above and other features of the invention, including various novel details of construction and combinations of parts, will now be more particularly described with reference to the accompanying drawings and pointed out in the claims. It will be understood that the particular device embodying the invention is shown by way of illustration only and not as a limitation of the invention. The principles and features of this invention may be employed in various and numerous embodiments without departing from the scope of the invention.